falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout Geschnittene Charaktere
Fallout Geschnittene Charaktere bezieht sich auf Inhalt in Fallout der von der Endversion des Spiels geschnitten (sprich: herausgenommen) wurde. Einige davon können noch in den Spieldateien gefunden werden, aber sind innerhalb des Spiels selbst unzugänglich. Geschnittene Charaktere Shady Sands * Agatha, the storyteller. * Elder * Barterman * Guard (Barterman) * Sammy (Fallout) Junktown * Hernandez, a man of mucho gusto, a gambler with a foolproof system. * Vasquez Villanova Hernandez Ortega, a mercenary desperado. * Bob, who owes many caps at Gizmo's Casino. Hub * Avery * Richie. You could pose as a Hub Vault Inspector when confronting him. * Rufus, playing Cyberhood, Prince of the Matrix * Hubbian * Troy Boneyard Adytum * Alex * Julianna * Jason Zimmerman * Children of the Cathedral guard (post Mutant invasion). * Children of the Cathedral scout (post Mutant invasion). * Ronald COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Caroline COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Myles COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Alisha COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Thomas COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Gabriel COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Charlene COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Ekdar COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Hopper COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Radek COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Theslin COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). * Slater COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). * Aunanut COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). * Eikenkoff COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). * Spikavar COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). * Varalone COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). * Quinonos COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). * Ziegliff COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). * Jones COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). * Smithe COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). Anhänger der Apokalypse * Amber * Alan * Heather, a spy working for the Children. * Henry * Herion * Peter * Jake, second in command. * Jelissa * Jessica * Lynda * Mohandki * Nancy * Percy * Savil * Shannon * Neil Blades * Fire, Razor's right-hand man * Romero * Snake * Dolgan * Beca * Jade * Dragon * Michelle The below are all mentioned in Dolgan, Snake, Beca and Jade's Dialogue files as well as Dragon's. * Books * Scars * Gunner * Twitch * Hammer Deathclaw warehouse (Rippers) * Tangler * Ripper prisoner Burrows * Rinar Lost Hills * Brenden * Kedrick * Farli Cathedral Most cathedral NPCs give you only a small part of their dialog. A good example is Viola, who has many lines that cannot be accessed. So it's hard to tell if actually any NPCs were completely removed. * Dumar * Zack Barstow Geschnittene Psyker: * Dominic - "A strange energy flares from his eyes" * Wiggup - "Small sparks of energy flow over his body" This is probably Wiggum. Geschnittene Cathedral Mitglieder (keine Details) * Surf * Barracus Supermutanten They may have been supposed for the Mariposa Military Base or the Master's Lair, it's not always quite sure. * Uthern, leader of the Super Mutants. * Rae, he might join you in your fight against the Master. Zufällige Begegnungen There are some MSG files for a type of random encounter that was never fully implemented: people from a nearby location who had lots of dialog, depending on your rep there, could give you news or lead you to their base. * Lance, one of the guards from Shady Sands' long-range patrols. * A lone raider * Sean Vault 13 * Vault couple Unbekannter Ort * Nurse Marney * Dr. Solone * Bill (Fallout) * Cally * Kathy The Thinker Nightkins * Therax * Justin * Sereine * Dolkarn * Hort * Chris * Jaunita * Lesley * Renfield * Timothy en:Fallout cut content